


We Are As Gods

by Specificity



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: 7 Days of Robron, Fluff, Gen, M/M, ridiculous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specificity/pseuds/Specificity
Summary: “I didn’t know you could make a flower crown.”Robert looks up with a distracted smile, tongue moments away from poking back out at the corner of his mouth as he concentrates on the task at hand.“I grew up on a farm with a little sister.”





	We Are As Gods

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 1 of 7 Days of Robron over on tumblr.
> 
> ( July, 09th - Day 1: Robron + fluff + “I didn’t know you could make a flower crown.” )

It’s been a warm summer so far, warmer than it’s been in years, and everyone’s making the most of it while it lasts. The sky is clear and blue, the white lines left in the wake of aeroplanes the only thing in sight for miles. The sun is bright and warm, blindingly shining straight across it and beating down on everything beneath. The perfect day for a picnic.

Aaron lies on his back, arms folded behind his head like a pillow. He looks to the right. Liv is wandering aimlessly, phone glued in her hand. He looks to the left. Robert is sitting beside him on a tartan blanket with his long legs awkwardly folded, pieces of nature in his hands and scattered all around him.

“I didn’t know you could make a flower crown.”

Robert looks up with a distracted smile, tongue moments away from poking back out at the corner of his mouth as he concentrates on the task at hand.

“I grew up on a farm with a little sister.” 

Aaron’s thought about a fair few things that he’s learnt about Robert’s childhood, but he never for a minute pictured this scene. He tries to, now, imagining a younger version of him, one full of innocence without the deep losses and scarred memories the world has put upon him. He can kind of picture it, but, at the same time, he can’t. He images that Robert would have been very different from the one he knows and loves now. He wishes he could have met him.

“I used to make daisy chains for Liv.” Aaron shrugs as Robert stops what he’s doing to look up at him. “Never really mastered the art of it.”

Robert looks at him in an odd way, like he’s reassessing everything he knows about him and is processing the information to store away.

“Somehow I always imagined you putting her in overalls and teaching her how to pretend fix-up one of those red and yellow cars kids used to have.”

“I was more about the self-made cardboard box cars, actually. I did try to teach her football, though.”

“It didn’t stick?”

“Not sure.” Aaron suddenly wonders if he should have brought a ball along and had a bit of a kick around with Liv like old times, not that she was very old at the time; she probably doesn’t even remember. “I should ask her.”

Robert makes a noise, presumably in agreement, and looks back down at the long, floppy twig he’s picked up from somewhere. In front of him, he’s made two neat little piles, one of daises and the other of dandelions. He looks as if he’s really into it. Aaron takes note of how rough all three of them have had things so far in life, and how reconnecting with their younger selves, the parts that were carefree, might be good for them. 

Looking back up at the blinding sky that leaves white clouds floating around at the front of his vision, Aaron tries to think of all the things they could do together, as a family, where bringing out their childish sides is possible. They all need to let go of everything from time to time. He thinks of the paint balling with Cain and the others; he wonders if the whole clan would be up for a session. Liv would love it.

Aaron feels something brush against his head and opens his eyes. Robert is looming over him, flower crown in hand.

“Sit up.”

“You’re not putting that thing on me.”

“It’d suit you.”

“Still not putting it on me.”

“Come on, I made one for Liv, too. Actually, I made one for all of us.” Aaron looks at him. “I thought we could dance around the field like gods of nature.”

“I honestly can’t tell if you’re kidding or not.”

Liv saunters over at that moment, mumbling about how bored she is, and how unnaturally hot it is. She flops down sulkily a short distance from them. And Robert ceases his opportunity, reaching out with the better made of the three flower crowns, placing it atop of her head.

“Ew, get off! What is it?” Flailing her arms, Liv tries to slap Robert’s hands away long enough to rid herself of the crown. “Seriously, what it is?”

He snatches up the worst looking of the bunch, clearly the first of its kind, and plops it upon his own head.

“We’re gods of nature.”

Liv looks at Robert. Liv looks at Aaron.

“Has he gone nuts?” Liv genuinely looks concerned.

“You ask like it’s a recent thing.” Aaron is finding the whole thing amusing.

“Oi! Shut it, you, and put your crown on.” Robert is taking this whole thing really seriously.

Aaron doesn’t put it on.

Liv takes hers off to inspect. She looks as if she’s trying really hard to suppress how impressed she is with the handiwork.

“Aaron used to make me daisy chain necklaces when he was bored of kicking his ball around.”

Aaron turns away to hide his smile. She remembers. Of all the things, though, this is probably the one he wouldn’t mind her forgetting. 

Liv puts it back on. She doesn’t look happy about it, but she does it all the same.

Robert smiles so wide, cheeks tinged red from the heat of the day, and face glowing; it’s as blinding as the sun in the sky.

Aaron grumbles as he pushes himself to sitting, snatching the flower crown up like it’s something nasty, and reluctantly drapes it on the crown of his head.

“Well, this is stupid.” Liv, ever the articulate, summing up a situation better than anyone he knows.

“It’s suits you,” Robert says, reaching out to straighten the crown on her head, “You look pretty.”

“Shut up,” Liv says, turning to Aaron for back-up. “Make him shut up.”

Aaron shrugs. She does look pretty; she always looks pretty. Well, he thinks she does, he’s not really the best judge when it comes to girls, but she’s always been beautiful to him in that way affectionate siblings find each other.

“I hate you. I hate both of you.”

Robert looks at him, now, and Aaron shrugs again. Robert looks back at her.

“We can live with that.”

Aaron lies back down, flower crown still in place, and closes his eyes. He smiles to himself. He hears Robert fiddling with the twigs and flowers beside him, and he knows he’s making another one. Victoria will be pleased.


End file.
